


The Things You Like

by readwriteandavengers



Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013)
Genre: Flirting, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: With Storm Shadow around, Flint starts a line of questioning regarding Snake Eyes. Who doesn't want to know more about the mysterious teammate? Storm Shadow only plays into the questioning when he sees how it irritates his counterpart.





	

Storm Shadow’s sitting back in the rickety wooden chair, one fist on the table that the rest of the Joe’s are surrounded around. He’s not as interested as the rest, which the team has learned to live with. Having Storm Shadow work with them is good enough that they don’t pressure him into any of the emotional work that comes along.

Roadblock gives a clap in completion, meaning the rest of the team steps back from the table. The instant formal atmosphere drops as the team relaxes to enjoy the calmness. It’s something rare that they all refuse to take for granted.

Jaye and Jinx are next to one another, reclined in their own mismatching chairs as they have a mild conversation about their favorite weapons. The topic of conversation is fitting for the pair, considering they’ve been training with one another non-stop since they met.

Storm Shadow holds his silence, but he can feel eyes on him. He glimpses to his side, finding Flint sat next to him with a small smile. He suppresses a groan, rolling his eyes away, but that does nothing to keep Flint quiet. The Joe sits forward, smiling at Storm Shadow with fascination.

“So you and Snake Eyes knew each other as kids.” Flint starts slowly, but the lilt his tone holds means he plans on continuing his line of questioning.

Storm Shadow’s eyes crawl over towards Flint, looking at him under his lashes with his irritation in his gaze. He keeps his lips pressed firmly together as he glares. He’s happy when Flint shifts under his gaze, somewhat uncomfortable.

But not uncomfortable enough to stop talking to Storm Shadow.

“So,” Flint begins again, his hands now moving with his words. “You know what he looks like?”

At the end of Flint’s question, Snake Eyes walks into the room as if he could sense they were talking about him. He enters through the doorway at Storm Shadow’s side, unsuspecting at first until he finds everyone else is looking at him. His head swivels as he looks across everyone calmly, trying to figure out just why he’s the center of attention.

As Storm Shadow’s lips quirk up into a smirk, Snake Eyes is starting to get a clue.

“Yes, I do.” Storm Shadow’s head tilts to the side teasingly as he keeps his eyes on Snake Eyes’ black visor. He’s positive the other is looking right back at him.

Flint laughs as if he’s impressed, turning to look up at Snake Eyes. “Well, Snake eyes? Let us have a little fun!”

Languidly, Snake Eyes shakes his head from one side to the other. The deliberate movements make the answer clear. He’s saying no, but that only causes Storm Shadow’s grin to further. Flint, one that never takes a hint and edges further into dangerous territory, is smiling too.

“Come on, what kind of dirt do you have on him?” Flint’s voice is easygoing, like the tone of someone who’s trying to be kind to get what they’re yearning for. In Flint’s case, he wants some personal information about Snake Eyes.

Storm Shadow’s brows dance up towards his hairline in suggestion, his eyes still on the man in question. It’s enticing, knowing that he’ll have this information over Snake Eyes. It’s not something he ever plans on using against the other. Storm Shadow simply loves to irritate his counterpart.

Roadblock’s hands lift in the air, his palms out to the room in an innocent gesture. He’s stepping away from the table, making his steps towards the exit. “Alright. I’m out. I don’t want Snake Eyes to take me out in my sleep.”

Jaye’s grinning at the comment, but rolls her lips between her teeth to try and hide the expression. She brings one hand up to rub away an itch at her cheekbone, and to also try and hide her smile some more.

Jinx looks less than impressed from where she sits. Her eyes roll so hard that everyone in the room should hear it. Instead, she stares between the pair with an exasperated smile. She’s used to the jousting by now.

“His eyes are blue.” Storm Shadow reveals. His voice is low, but everyone else in the room has grown quiet at the spectacle so he knows they’ve heard. He sees Snake Eyes’ right hand tighten into a fist, so his smile widens.

“Oh, dreamy.” Flint sniggers as he glimpses up at Snake Eyes. His goofy smile is strong, until Snake Eyes’ head turns towards Flint, rigid and steely as he stares silently on. Clearing his throat, Flint drops his gaze and his smile falters slightly. He’s looking back at Storm Shadow again. “There’s got to be some embarrassing stories too.”

Storm Shadow’s eyes are dancing with entertainment now. He can’t help himself, really. It’s all worth while, watching Snake Eyes silently fume. He really wishes he could see the glare he’s getting from behind the mask. Either way, he aims to answer Flint’s question without taking his eyes away. “He’s got a scar on his-”

Snake Eyes has had enough, that much is clear since he now has a gloved hand pressed firmly against Storm Shadow’s mouth. By the shock in Storm Shadow’s eyes, he hadn’t expected the action but he’s not making any crazy attacks on Snake Eyes either so he’s not insanely upset.

“Okay, I’m not cleaning your mess if you guys end up sword battling again.” Jaye stands from the table after her exasperated warning. Once on her feet, she gives Snake Eyes a pointed look. “Behave yourselves. I’m off to bed.” She then steps around the chair, exiting out the same doorway that Roadblock had.

Snake Eyes drops his hand, letting it fall to his side. While no one can tell for sure, they’re pretty positive he’s giving Storm Shadow a wicked glare. He turns towards the few left in the room, giving a respectful tilt of his chin before he exits the room as well.

Storm Shadow watches the other leave, while Flint turns his attention to Jinx.

-

Storm Shadows trailing down the hall to his assigned room, his guard down. He’s taking slow steps, his mind filled with memories he hasn’t stopped thinking about since Flint had started asking questions. Those memories specifically revolve around his certain counterpart with the dark exterior.

He’s a matter of feet from his doorway when he senses something off. The silence in the hall is almost too much, but it’s too late. He’s being pushed back against the wall with enough force to keep him there. His back thuds against the wall, followed by a small breath leaving him.

Storm Shadow feels a forearm pressed against his chest, keeping him planted. With slow deliberation, he looks up only to find Snake Eyes a few inches from him. He opens his mouth, a question hanging on his lips.

“Oh,” Storm Shadow’s relaxing, although he’s still pinned. A smug smirk flourishes onto his face as he grins at his attacker. “I must have made you unhappy answering those questions about you earlier.”

Snake Eyes presses his forearm harder into Storm Shadow’s torso, but that only elicits a breathless chuckle from the other. Storm Shadow shifts, since the angle isn’t very comfortable, but Snake eyes doesn’t allow for much room.

“You know,” Storm Shadow’s words are drawn out as he lifts his hands to chest level. His fingers splay out, now finding purchase on Snake Eyes’ chest. The guarded metal is cool against his palms, and it’s coated in a dry finish. Storm Shadow’s eyes follow his own hands. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. The you underneath all of…” Storm Shadow trails off, “this.”

Snake Eyes doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t move either so Storm Shadow ventures further. His hands travel to the side, fingers sprawling out against Snake Eyes’ biceps. Storm Shadow then trails his hands down, touching lightly as he moves his fingertips down his counterpart’s sides. He starts to winder if Snake Eyes can even feel his touches through the thickness of the suit.

The corner of Storm Shadow’s mouth quirks up deviously as he continues on. His hands are as low as their waists now, so he slips one hand in between them and cups Snake Eyes through the front of his pants.

The forearm against his chest weakens, causing Storm Shadow to take in a breath triumphantly. He feels Snake Eyes lean into him, moving into the touch and he can feel himself hardening. The feeling of causing a reaction from Snake Eyes heats his own skin, sending a shiver through him.

But within seconds he’s spun around with his hands forced against the wall. He feels Snake Eyes push up against him firmly, his hips rolling forward to press himself into Storm Shadow’s ass. The pressure elicits a breathless laugh from Storm Shadow, and he pushes back in response.

He wants to reach around, he wants his hands to be back on Snake Eyes but the other is preventing that. Storm Shadow’s hands are pinned to the wall separately, each of Snake Eyes’ hands covering one of Storm Shadow’s. The black-gloved hands against his own sends a thrill through Storm Shadow.

He opens his mouth, prepared to retort with a witty comment when he feels the front of Snake Eyes’ helmet press to the side of his head. His mouth stutters at the feeling and he can’t help but lean towards Snake Eyes. If only the helmet wasn’t there perhaps he’d have lips pressed to his neck instead.

Storm Shadow makes a noise in agitation, a mix between a growl and a whine. He presses back into Snake Eyes’ hardness again, finding the grip on his hands weakening again. He smirks at the response, rolling his hips again. The firm body is then gone, causing Storm Shadow to exhale at the loss. His forehead falls forward, resting against the wall for a matter of seconds before he turns back around.

He’s gazing over his shoulder, finding the hall evidently empty. He’d already known Snake Eyes had left the second he felt the loss of contact. Rolling his eyes, Storm Shadow pushes off the wall and walks the rest of the short distance to his room. A few seconds later the door is unlocked and he’s making his way inside.

The privacy is nice, something that he’s definitely grateful now that he’s sporting a rather noticeable hard-on. He groans under his breath as he peels his shirt off his body and then works leisurely on his pants. His button pops loose, so his hand slips under the waistband and immediately starts working on himself.

He makes his way over to the bed, turning around to lay flat on his back. He lets his eyes flutter shut, thinking back to the seconds before in the hall. His breathing stutters as he remembers the unyielding way Snake Eyes pressed against him.

Snake Eyes hasn’t cracked yet, but Storm Shadow knows he will. He plans on it.


End file.
